Creeping Death
"Creeping Death" is a song by the American thrash metal band Metallica, released as the lead and only commercial single from their second studio album Ride the Lightning (1984) ("Fade to Black" and "For Whom the Bell Tolls", from the same album, were issued as promotional singles). Written from the perspective of the Angel of Death, it describes the Plague of the Death of the Firstborn (Exodus 12:29). One of Metallica's most frequently performed songs, it has been played live 1,413 times (second only to "Master of Puppets", at 1,467),2 and it has occasionally been used on various tours as the opening song of the band's set.3 It stands as a classic example of the band's thrash style, albeit slower than the material on their first album, Kill 'Em All. The song's middle section, with its ominous chants of "Die!" set to a phrygian mode chord progression, is a fan participation staple during Metallica shows. The single was released through Music for Nations in the UK and France. The b-sides were the cover songs "Am I Evil?" (originally by Diamond Head) and "Blitzkrieg" (originally by Blitzkrieg). Together these covers were known as Garage Days Revisited, which set the stage for Metallica's next cover album, The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited EP. The artwork was done by Alvin Petty. The logo and the song's title were added with a plastic layover to the existing artwork. Kirk Hammett had seen the picture hanging up at Petty's house and remarked that it would be perfect for the single and picture-disk that were about to be finished. Contents 1 Inspiration 2 Biblical references 3 Live versions 4 Previous iterations 5 Track listing 6 Covers 7 In popular culture 8 Personnel 9 References Inspiration The band was inspired for the song by the second half of the film The Ten Commandments, which is based upon the Bible tale of the plagues which were bestowed upon the Egyptians. While watching a scene in which one of the plagues kills every Egyptian first-born child, Cliff Burton remarked "Whoa – it's like creeping death." The band liked the sound of "creeping death" and decided to write a song about the plagues, with the phrase as its title.4 Biblical references The song is being told from the point of view of the "destroyer," as described Moses' Book of Exodus, chapter 12. Throughout the song, some of the ten plagues are mentioned, all from the story of the "Hagadah", The Passover exodus. Moses repeatedly demanded from Pharaoh to set the Hebrew slaves free from Egypt. Moses, through his older brother Aaron, insisted he was sent by God, and that Pharaoh free his people to the promised land of Caanan (for, for the last 400 years, the Hebrew people lived in the Goshen region of Egypt as slaves "Land of Goshen"). To prove his point and persuade Pharaoh as Pharaoh refused to do, Moses, guided by God, laid ten plagues on the Egyptians. The ten strikes: To kill the first born Pharaoh's son: The tenth and most severe strike — The God of Israel killed every firstborn Egyptian that was a boy (In reference to the Pharaoh's order to throw every Hebrew firstborn into the Nile). One such child was the Pharaoh's firstborn I will be with thee, bush of fire: Refers to God speaking to Moses through a burning bush. Blood, Running red and strong, down the Nile: The first of the ten plagues, water of the Nile turned to blood Plague: This line refers to any of the ten plagues Darkness three days long: The ninth of the ten, the sun was blocked for three days Hail to fire: The seventh of the ten, burning hail fell from the sky Blood, lamb's blood painted door; I shall pass: Passover; the night God slew the firstborns of Egyptian families. The Hebrews were warned earlier by Moses to paint the doorpost with lamb blood so God would pass over their houses and not kill their sons (this is actually why the holiday is called Passover). Live versions There are a great deal of group-assisted vocals in "Creeping Death"; the song often requires more than one vocalist performing at a time. The song is also often played at a much higher tempo than the studio version. On live recordings made before his death, Burton can be heard "roaring" the backing vocals during the third chorus, as well as during the bridge. When Jason Newsted joined Metallica, he often sang the third chorus alone in live performances. When Newsted left the band and Robert Trujillo replaced him, the third chorus was usually sung by the crowd. During the song's breakdown, audience members are encouraged to chant "Die!" to the rhythm of the song, and the band normally drops out until only the bass guitar and drums remain, this continues for a few bars, then James Hetfield sings the lyrics. Previous iterations The middle section of the "Creeping Death" was originally written by Hammett while he was in Exodus. The song was called "Die by His Hand" and had been part of the Exodus setlist for live shows, but was never used on any Exodus albums.4 Track listing International single No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Creeping Death" James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Cliff Burton 6:36 2. "Am I Evil?" Sean Harris, Brian Tatler 7:49 3. "Blitzkrieg" Ian Jones, Jim Sirotto, Brian Ross 3:35 Total length: 18:03 Creeping Death/Jump in the Fire EP No. Title Writer(s) Length 1. "Creeping Death" James Hetfield, Lars Ulrich, Kirk Hammett, Cliff Burton 6:36 2. "Am I Evil?" Sean Harris, Brian Tatler 7:49 3. "Blitzkrieg" Ian Jones, Jim Sirotto, Brian Ross 3:35 4. "Jump in the Fire" Hetfield, Ulrich, Dave Mustaine 4:41 5. "Seek & Destroy" (Live) Hetfield, Ulrich 7:04 6. "Phantom Lord" (Live) Hetfield, Ulrich, Mustaine 4:52 Covers Apocalyptica on Plays Metallica by Four Cellos. Drowning Pool at Ozzfest 2002. Bullet for My Valentine. covered it live and on their Scream Aim Fire album. The Showdown at During Ozzfest 2007 Tigertailz on their Banzai album. Machine Head and Sepultura at Dubai Desert Rock 2005 by . Dark Angel on the Metallica tribute album Metallic Attack: Metallica - The Ultimate Tribute. Edge of Spirit on the heavy metal tribute album Stand Proud! III. Eyes of the Dead on their EP Let's Play Drink the Beer!! Slipknot ex-drummer Joey Jordison performed it with Metallica at Download 2004. Trivium has covered this song numerous times live, notably with Corey Taylor and Robb Flynn at the Revolver Golden Gods. Hiretsukan covered the song on their 2002 EP, "Invasive//Exotic."5 Stone Sour covered the song on their 2015 covers EP, Meanwhile in Burbank.... In popular culture The song was featured in an episode of the MTV show Wildboyz.needed "Creeping Death" is featured as a playable track in Guitar Hero: Metallica. It ranked at #1 on the Guitar World top 100 greatest Metallica songs. "Creeping Death" is the name of an ability performed by Mordekaiser in the game League of Legends. It is also an assignment for the L96 in Battlefield 3. The phrase "creeping death" is also used in the H.P. Lovecraft short story, The Lurking Fear, possibly being a partial influence for the title of the song. Personnel James Hetfield – rhythm guitar, lead vocals Kirk Hammett – lead guitar Cliff Burton – bass guitar, backing vocals Lars Ulrich – drums References 1.Jump up ^ "Creeping Death". METALLICA.com. Retrieved May 11, 2011. 2.Jump up ^ "Songs". Metallica.Com. Retrieved 2013-01-03. 3.Jump up ^ "Metlists, Inc. - Song Counts". metlists.com. Retrieved 3 April 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b "METALLICA - Encyclopedia Metallica - Song Info - Creeping Death". encycmet.com. Retrieved 3 April 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "Invasive // Exotic // G7 Welcoming Committee Records". g7welcomingcommittee.com. Retrieved 3 April 2015. hide v · t · e Metallica James Hetfield · Lars Ulrich · Kirk Hammett · Robert Trujillo Ron McGovney · Dave Mustaine · Cliff Burton · Jason Newsted Studio albums Kill 'Em All · Ride the Lightning · Master of Puppets · ...And Justice for All · Metallica · Load · Reload · St. Anger · Death Magnetic Live albums S&M · Orgullo, Pasión, y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México · The Big Four: Live from Sofia, Bulgaria (with Anthrax, Megadeth & Slayer) · Live at Grimey's · Through the Never Cover albums Garage Inc. Collaboration projects Lulu (with Lou Reed) Extended plays The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited · Six Feet Down Under · Six Feet Down Under Part II · Beyond Magnetic · The 30th Anniversary Celebration Box sets The Good, the Bad & the Live · Live Shit: Binge & Purge · Limited-Edition Vinyl Box Set · The Metallica Collection Singles "Whiplash" · "Jump in the Fire" · "Creeping Death" · "Master of Puppets" · "Harvester of Sorrow" · "Eye of the Beholder" · "One" · "Enter Sandman" · "The Unforgiven" · "Nothing Else Matters" · "Wherever I May Roam" · "Sad but True" · "Until It Sleeps" · "Hero of the Day" · "Mama Said" · "King Nothing" · "The Memory Remains" · "The Unforgiven II" · "Fuel" · "Turn the Page" · "Whiskey in the Jar" · "Die, Die My Darling" · "Nothing Else Matters '99" · "No Leaf Clover" · "I Disappear" · "St. Anger" · "Frantic" · "The Unnamed Feeling" · "Some Kind of Monster" · "The Day That Never Comes" · "My Apocalypse" · "Cyanide" · "The Judas Kiss" · "All Nightmare Long" · "Broken, Beat & Scarred" · "The View" Promotional singles "Fade to Black" · "For Whom the Bell Tolls" · "Don't Tread on Me" · "Ain't My Bitch" · "Bleeding Me" · "Better than You" Other songs "Seek & Destroy" · "Am I Evil?" · "Blitzkrieg" · "Breadfan" · "The God That Failed" · "Astronomy" · "Tuesday's Gone" · "Last Caress/Green Hell" · "Stone Cold Crazy" · "So What?" · "Overkill" · "The Unforgiven III" Video albums Cliff 'Em All · 2 of One · A Year and a Half in the Life of Metallica · For Those About to Rock · Cunning Stunts · S&M · Classic Albums: Metallica – Metallica · Some Kind of Monster · The Videos 1989–2004 · Français Pour une Nuit · Orgullo, Pasión, y Gloria: Tres Noches en la Ciudad de México · The Big Four: Live from Sofia, Bulgaria (with Slayer, Megadeth, and Anthrax) · Quebec Magnetic · Metallica: Through the Never Tours Kill 'Em All for One Tour · Ride the Lightning Tour · Damage, Inc. Tour · Monsters of Rock Tour 1987 · Monsters of Rock Tour 1988 · Damaged Justice Tour · Wherever We May Roam Tour · Guns N' Roses/Metallica Stadium Tour · Nowhere Else to Roam Tour · Shit Hits the Sheds Tour · Poor Touring Me · Poor Re-Touring Me Tour · Garage Remains the Same Tour · M2K Mini Tour · Summer Sanitarium Tour · Summer Sanitarium 2003 Tour · Madly in Anger with the World Tour · Escape from the Studio '06 · Sick of the Studio '07 · 2008 European Vacation Tour · World Magnetic Tour · 2012 European Black Album Tour Related articles Awards · Discography · Demos · Songs · Apocalyptica · Beatallica · Big Mick · Rick Rubin · Orion Music + More · Beavis and Butt-head · Echobrain · Exodus · Flotsam and Jetsam · Metallica v. Napster, Inc. · Megadeth · Bob Rock · A Tribute to the Four Horsemen · The Blackest Album: An Industrial Tribute to Metallica · Guitar Hero: Metallica (Songs) · Metallic Assault: A Tribute to Metallica · Metallic Attack: The Ultimate Tribute · Newsted · Dane DeHaan Wikipedia book Book:Metallica · Category Category:Metallica · Category:Metallica audio samples · Portal Portal:Heavy metal Category:1984 singles Category:Metallica songs Category:Songs written by Cliff Burton Category:Songs written by James Hetfield Category:Songs written by Kirk Hammett Category:Songs written by Lars Ulrich Category:1984 songs Category:Megaforce Records singles